


Самый кровавый маньяк

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что требуется для поимки маньяка?<br/>Альтернативная реальность: Начальник следственного подразделения Какудзу расследует череду странных убийств, совершенных без мотива. Найти и поймать маньяка практически невозможно, но Какудзу решается принять помощь другого серийного убийцы - заключенного по имени Хидан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый кровавый маньяк

Ночной лес был тихим, но отнюдь не молчаливым - бурые пожухлые листья шелестели на промозглом ноябрьском ветру, ледяной прозрачный ручей струился меж темных обкатанных камней, сыро блестевших в голубоватом свете прожектора. Истошно закричала невидимая ночная птица и тотчас же умолкла.  
\- Сюда, сюда, - проговорил сержант, удерживая тяжелые ветви ивы, почти голые, обнажившиеся с наступлением зимы. Густая листва, темная, сырая, теперь укрывала землю - и плохо прикопанный труп под корнями дерева. Без сомнения, когда-то это была девушка - длинные волосы, крашеные в рыжий, блузка цвета фуксии. Плоть была немного испорчена любителями падали, но не так сильно, как можно было бы ожидать, видимо, девушка была убита совсем недавно, в первые ноябрьские заморозки. Луч моего фонаря скользнул по рваной ране цвета замороженного фарша. Я отошел в сторону, поднырнув под яркую ленту ограждения - оглядывать место обнаружения ночью было бессмысленно.

***

Миловидное лицо, длинные ресницы, чуть вьющиеся каштановые волосы - вот какой она была при жизни. Стройная фигура, пожалуй, даже чересчур, можно сказать, худенькая - я внимательно разглядывал фотографии погибшей. Ее опознали достаточно быстро - сейчас патологоанатомы трудились над ее телом, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, позволяющую вычислить убийцу. Как хорошо было бы обнаружить следы спермы или крови... Я подавил суеверное желание сплюнуть через плечо: пожалуй, шанс заполучить такую улику - один на тысячу.  
Кофе уже не дымился - он давно остыл, а я сидел, обложившись фотографиями молодых красивых девушек, словно пасьянс складывал. А пасьянс сходиться никак не желал.

***

\- Постойте! - окликнул меня молоденький полицейский, едва я успел зайти в управление. Я обернулся к нему и оглядел сверху вниз, тот, видимо, смутился, но бодро отрапортовал мне, что журналисты вновь требуют новых сведений о деле серийного убийцы. Я не смог сдержать нехорошую кривую ухмылку - журналисты, конечно, желали сенсаций, и, если они их не получали - то тут же начинали стенать, что федеральная служба расследований зря ест свой хлеб, и занимается не пойми чем. А хлеба эта самая служба ела немало, к слову сказать - моя зарплата, к примеру, была выше, чем у топ-менеджера в крупной компании. Я высоко ценил себя, и окружающие тоже - именно поэтому меня, и мое подразделение привлекли к расследованию дела этого странного маньяка, чьи жертвы пропитали своей кровью плодородную землю наших лесов. Как и вчерашняя находка, все они были молоденькими девушками, в самом соку - в основном, из неблагополучных семей. Мое подразделение ежедневно проделывало огромную работу - информацию искали, собирали, систематизировали, разделяли на части - и собирали вновь. Несколько тысяч подозреваемых, регулярная проверка каждого из них, попытки охранить жизни молоденьких и красивых - однако, несмотря на еженедельные сенсационные заявления в СМИ, новые трупы обнаруживали не реже, чем раз в две недели.

После обеда я отправился в морг - там находилось тело, обнаруженное вчера. Я пришел туда слишком рано - труп был обнаружен к вечеру, и экспертам требовалось больше времени для того, чтоб утверждать что-либо определенное. Но я зашел не напрасно - в лабораторию как раз поступили результаты исследования поступивших ранее тел.  
Я бегло проглядел результаты исследований, надеясь позже заняться ими вплотную. Однако и беглый осмотр мог сказать достаточно: каждая жертва была убита остро заточенным ограненным оружием, напоминающим стилет, но более крупным и длинным. Каждая жертва буквально истекала кровью перед смертью - преступник редко наносил решающий удар сразу. Каждая жертва долго мучилась в агонии - это подтверждали и характерные повреждения ногтей, прикушенные губы, и прочее.  
И, как и на прежних жертвах, у каждой из них имелись странные символы на лице и груди, начертанные их собственной кровью. В нашем подразделении имелась группа из двух человек-аналитиков - так вот, они расшифровать эти символы не могли. Это наводило на различные мысли - либо убийство было совершено в угоду малоизвестным богам, либо это больная фантазия убийцы. В любом случае, назвать его полностью нормальным было сложно.  
Но сам я эту головоломку решить не мог - выбор молодой красивой девушки в роли жертвы в свете неизвестных символов выглядел трагичным, и казалось, подтверждал идею о ритуальных убийствах. Однако я был закоренелым атеистом и продвигал идею о том, что символы являются своеобразной "подписью" преступника на теле жертвы - многие убийцы отнюдь не лишены тщеславия, а его выбор в пользу девушек казался понятным, если приписывать преступлению сексуальный мотив. Я вздохнул, нетерпеливо сжав ладонь в кулак. Если бы удалось раздобыть хоть частицу биологического материала преступника... Но тот был слишком осторожен, а зафиксировать следы сексуального насилия нам не удавалось.

Уже на выходе меня вновь подловил паренек из полиции и сообщил, что журналисты окрестили нашего неизвестного убийцу «Самым кровавым маньяком за последнее десятилетие». Что ж, это звучало идиотично, но было лучше, чем жалобы на нашу работу.

***

Вместо того чтобы ехать домой, я зачем-то поехал обратно. Поднялся к себе в кабинет, уселся в тихо скрипнувшее кресло. Странное чувство неудовлетворенности гнало меня назад, сюда, вновь и вновь разглядывать фотографии первого круга подозреваемых – все подозреваемые были крупными мужчинами, имеющими проблемы в общении с женским полом. Можно было выбрать досье наугад – и тут же попадал на чью-нибудь дурацкую судьбу – властная авторитетная мать, неумение общаться со сверстниками в школе и колледже, прыщи, внешняя непривлекательность, полнота, комплексы, комплексы, комплексы…

Я задумчиво погладил шрам на щеке. На самом деле, психологический портрет преступника составлял не я, его составляли полицейские, которые работали с этим делом изначально – но почему-то и наше начальство придерживалось похожей точки зрения. Преступник непривлекателен, небогат, не умеет общаться с женщинами, и часто снимает проституток. Хорошо, даже отлично знает здешнюю местность. Вроде бы все сходилось, но что-то не давало мне покоя – то ли странные символы, то ли что-то еще…  
\- Какудзу? – окликнул меня мой заместитель, которому тоже отчего-то не сиделось дома этим вечером. – Вы не заняты?  
\- Как сказать, - пожал я плечами, поднялся с кресла, подошел и пожал протянутую ладонь, - смотря для каких целей.  
\- Цель у нас одна, - невесело усмехнулся тот, потянулся к стопке бумаги. - Нам передали почту из лабораторий. Не желаете взглянуть?  
\- Так скоро? - удивился я.  
\- Не только мы работаем вечерами. Вот, смотрите, они отвечают на ваш конкретный запрос.  
Я принял документы из его рук. Сел за стол и принялся внимательно читать заключения. Глубоко выдохнул, прочитав их.  
Эксперты не обнаружили следов биологического материала.

***

Сроки, между тем, поджимали. Убийца словно смеялся над полицией – неуловимый, он ускользал сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя лишь тела и лужи крови. Все эти убийства не были похожи на незапланированные – иначе он бы давно совершил ошибку, оставил бы зацепку, за которую можно было бы выудить его, внимательно рассмотреть под ярким светом. Но никаких ошибок не было, ни единого следа, со времени обнаружения последнего трупа прошло уже полторы недели, и я понимал, что скоро журналистам понадобится новая сенсационная новость о ходе расследования.

\- Читали сегодняшний отчет? – заместитель мой, несмотря на то, что почти не спал вчера ночью, выглядел достаточно бодро.  
\- Читал, - кивнул я, - неутешительно.  
\- И все же экспертам удалось установить личность большинства погибших, сегодня поступила информация о спектральном анализе скелетированных останков, найденных близ железнодорожного переезда.  
\- Опять проститутка?  
\- Вы угадали, - он улыбнулся, пошел к себе, а потом, вспомнив что-то, вновь вернулся ко мне.  
\- Что-то забыли? – осведомился я, и он положил конверт мне на стол.  
\- Забыл, забыл. Вот это адресовано лично вам.  
Я не обратил особо внимания на его скептическое выражение лица, но конверт и вправду выглядел необычно – простая белая бумага, адрес, мое имя, и куча печатей вместо почтовых марок.  
\- Откуда это?  
\- Из мест не столь отдаленных. Кто это вам там строчит?  
Я повертел конверт в руках. Вместо обратного адреса и имени – только адрес тюрьмы и индивидуальный номер.  
\- Какой-то заключенный… - пожал я плечами и отложил конверт, не придав ему особого значения.

***

Последний подозреваемый – уборщик в торговом центре – был весьма и весьма перспективным, если верить составленному психологическому портрету убийцы. Очередной закомплексованный женофоб. Наверное, если в тридцать пять лет работать уборщиком, рано или поздно начнешь комплексовать. Год назад его задержали за жестокое обращение с проституткой, но вина его так и не была доказана - сложно доказать изнасилование проститутки.

Оказавшись на допросе, он начал отрицать свою нелюбовь к проституткам, утверждал, что никогда никому не причинял вреда, и даже оставлял чаевые. Последнее звучало так неубедительно, что подозреваемого подвергли проверке на детекторе лжи. Я лично следил за проведением процедуры, но результаты она принесла неутешительные – подозреваемый говорил правду. Его пришлось отпустить.

Но я и сам чувствовал, что он непричастен. Какое-то внутреннее чутье, наверное, то, за которые мне платили хорошие деньги, настойчиво говорило мне, что это не он. В итоге, отпустив подозреваемого, я поехал к себе в кабинет – проводить очередную бессонную ночь с материалами дела.

Заварив себе кофе, я оставил чашку остывать на столе, включил шредер и принялся методично скармливать ему ставшие ненужными ксерокопии и бумаги. В стопке бумаг лежал тонкий конверт, присланный мне из тюрьмы. Письмо это я так и не прочитал, не хватало времени. Я повертел его в ладонях. Оно было совсем тонким.  
Я едва не отправил его в шредер, но потом раздумал. Взял все еще горячий кофе, устроился поудобнее и вскрыл конверт.

Письмо было совсем коротким. Написанное аккуратными круглыми буквами, оно отчего-то заставило меня задуматься. Будто школьник писал, его с усердием и старанием, выводил каждую букву, высунув кончик языка. Я усмехнулся, прихлебывая терпкий черный кофе. Писал не школьник. Писал серийный убийца, арестованный около полугода тому назад. Следствие по его делу еще продолжалось, насколько мне было известно, но один смертный приговор уже был вынесен.  
И вот этот человек, находящийся сейчас за решеткой, писал мне, предлагая свою помощь по делу нашего невидимого убийцы. Обычно подобные просьбы было известно чем продиктованы – я покажу вам места захоронения его жертв, и сам прогуляюсь заодно, а то в тюрьме надоело. Но я дочитал письмо до конца – осужденный сразу и открыто признавался, что точными сведениями не владеет, но хорошо понимает, что им движет. Никаких ответных просьб в письме не было.

Я допил свой кофе, согрелся, и ответил на предложение согласием. Может, виной всему было не содержание, а тщательные выписанные округлые детские буквы, или моя интуиция, или что-то еще. Но сожалеть о своих действиях мне не пришлось.

***

Мое подразделение и на этот раз сработало быстро и оперативно – уже через несколько дней я стоял у дверей камеры, в которую должны были привести «моего» серийного убийцу. Я изучил его дело, и оно показалось мне любопытным, если не сказать больше. Оно казалось мне похожим на дело невидимого убийцы, и я многого ожидал от нашей встречи.

Наконец, меня пригласили внутрь, и я вошел, не без внутреннего трепета – так, наверное, чувствует себя вышедший на охоту зверь. Удастся ли найти след добычи, или же опять придется идти по ложному? Признаться, я уже устал петлять и путаться в темноте.

Он сидел, небрежно закинув ноги в тяжелых ботинках на стол, а охрана стояла по обеим сторонам от него, словно не охрана, а телохранители, или, что еще больше подходило – парни из банды, следующие за главарем.  
На шее висел литой стальной медальон.

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо проговорил он, уставился на меня в упор, не пряча заинтересованный изучающий взгляд.  
\- Здравствуй, - проговорил я ответ. Этот парень, в конце концов, был заметно младше меня, и я не видел повода обращаться к нему на вы.  
\- Как вам погода? – спросил он в ответ, внимательно сощурив глаза.  
\- Хорошая, - отозвался я, отодвинув себе стул.  
\- А я вот не ебу, какая там погода, - расхохотался он неожиданно, так и не убрав ноги со стола, - давненько, блядь, я не видел солнышка!  
\- Ноги со стола, - заметил я, раскладывая бумаги.  
\- А? – спросил он, чуть склонившись вперед.  
\- Ага. Ноги со стола убери.  
Он хотел ответить что-то, но задержал свой испытующий взгляд на мне и смолчал. Я перестал копаться в бумагах, и мрачно уставился на него в ответ.  
\- И не надо так пыриться, - пожал он плечами. Едва не свалившись со стула – руки его были скованы наручниками за спиной – он убрал вначале одну ногу со стола, а потом другую. Я же не сводил с него взгляда. Взгляда было маловато, следовало бы дать затрещину, но бить осужденного при охране – не мой метод.  
\- Теперь будете разговаривать со мной, дядя начальник? – поинтересовался парень, - или как мне вас называть, шрамастый?  
\- Какудзу, - сухо представился я, - тебе ведь известно мое имя, раз ты писал лично мне.  
\- А я Хидан, - усмехнулся тот, - хотя вам-то мое имя точно известно. Вот и познакомились, еб, только вот руки подать не могу. Как жалко-то!  
Охранники за его спиной молчали, словно неживые. Я принялся пересказывать Хидану обстоятельства дела, не упоминая ничего из того, что не было бы известно прессе, а сам тем временем рассматривал его. Парень был в темно-серой униформе смертника - грязный, неприятный цвет словно "съедал" его, и на фотографиях, что мне довелось увидеть, он вышел невзрачно и непривлекательно. Но вживую… вживую он выглядел совсем по-другому. Вживую он выглядел куда привлекательнее, сильнее, увереннее в себе. Вживую пепельный цвет его волос оказался совсем светлым, почти белым, а глаза - по-настоящему жуткими, красными, лишенные пигмента. Впрочем, я со стороны выглядел не менее жутко. По опыту я знал, что с такими наглыми, уверенными в себе типами очень сложно общаться, особенно если они встали на преступную дорожку, но моя собственная внешность производила нужное впечатление и помогала мне наладить контакт.  
\- Вы, там, блядь совсем пизданулись, что ли? – перебил он меня, когда я упомянул об известных прессе подозреваемых.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спросил, совсем вы там пизданулись, или не совсем? – он поднял светлые брови.  
\- Что, еще раз?  
\- Я спрашиваю, - кисло фыркнул он, догадавшись, что мне надоела его ругань, - вы там у себя в управлении мозгами думаете, или чем-то еще?  
\- И что я тебе ответить должен? – я слегка вышел из себя.  
\- Ну я не знаааю, - протянул тот, вновь закидывая ноги на стол, - наверное, что мозги ни у кого из ваших в голове не ночевали.  
Он явно «пробовал меня на зуб», ожидая реакции, но я не мог встать и уйти – был шанс, что Хидан мог бы сообщить мне что-то интересное. И по зубам я ему дать не мог. Я просто молчал, разглядывая его. Сложен он был превосходно: широкие плечи, ладный крепкий торс, длинные стройные ноги. Меня заранее предупредили, что преступник прекрасно владеет оружием, и холодным, и огнестрельным. Поэтому, во избежание несчастных случаев, вся охрана в камере была безоружна, и я в том числе. Про себя я отметил, что мог бы, пожалуй, справиться с ним и без охраны – я был сильнее и крепче мальчишки.  
\- Зачем ты написал письмо? – поинтересовался я, - тебе было скучно?  
\- Ясен хуй, скучно, - фыркнул тот, - посидели бы вы с мое, я б на вас посмотрел.  
Я только усмехнулся в ответ и встал, собирая бумаги. Не стал, конечно, упоминать о том, имею и такой опыт за плечами. Мое прошлое было надежно спрятано. А Хидан тут же завертел белобрысой головой:  
\- Эй, господин Какудзу, ну ладно вам!  
Я косо поглядел на него, словно окончательно потерял интерес к его персоне. На самом деле, конечно, встреча вживую только подогрела мое любопытство, но Хидан прочитать это в моих мыслях не мог, потому забеспокоился, тоже вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул и при этом едва не опрокинувшись сам.  
\- Хотите, я скажу вам честно, зачем написал письмо? Ну, хотите?  
\- Говори, - я пожал плечами равнодушно, стоя у дверей.  
\- Мне обидно стало, блядь! – воскликнул тот, - с каких это хуев этого вашего убийцу в газетах называют Самым Кровавым Маньяком за последнее десятилетие, а? С каких хуев?  
Я не ответил ему, только чуть улыбнулся и вышел прочь. Уходя я заметил, как охранник положил ладонь на плечо рванувшемуся вслед мальчишке.

***

\- По поводу составленного вами психологического портрета, господин Учиха. Вы полностью в нем уверены? - уточнил я, едва оказавшись в кабинете начальника управления полиции округа.  
Тот не удостоил меня ответом, лишь сдержанно кивнул, проглядывая отчет о проделанной работе моего подразделения.  
\- Но вы можете ошибаться, - я без приглашения уселся напротив него,- вы ведь не исключаете подобной возможности?  
\- Психологических портретов преступника было составлено более четырех, - тот оторвался от бумаг и поглядел на меня, - и вы думаете, все они не соответствуют действительности?  
\- Я просматривал предполагаемые описания внешности убийцы, и у меня есть подозрения, что он может выглядеть иначе. Исходя из свидетельских показаний, некоторых жертв в их последние часы не всегда видели с малообеспеченными асоциальными типами.  
\- Что ж, изучайте, - пожал плечами начальник, - изучайте, действуйте в интересах следствия, не преступая закона, вы ведь и сами знаете правила. Выполняйте свою работу.  
Я молча кивнул. В подобных словах я видел разрешение действовать на собственное усмотрение.

Между тем, молодой серийный убийца не шел из моей головы. Неужели он был способен указать на ошибки следствия, и дать свою оценку ситуации, отличную от принятой нами? И самый главный вопрос - неужели его точка зрения могла быть верной? На все эти вопросы я не мог найти ответа, поэтому лежал без сна, ощущая холодную шероховатую поверхность простыней. Изредка стену напротив окна пересекали быстро движущиеся прямоугольники света от проезжающих машин, и мои мысли метались так же быстро и хаотично. Не впервые я не мог уснуть, раздумывая над сложным делом, но сейчас это было особенно мучительно.

***

Я все же решился посетить его еще раз. Я понимал, что отчасти я хочу это сделать, исходя из личной заинтересованности преступником, но был ли прок для следствия от этой встречи? Поразмыслив, я решил, что могу дать положительный ответ, и запросил новое свидание с Хиданом. Тот все же выставил свои условия.  
Теперь он желал встретиться со мной наедине, без присмотра охраны. Преступник был безоружен, а руки его - скованы наручниками. Я не боялся этого мальчишки, а охрана больше мешала, чем помогала следствию.

Итак, я согласился на поставленные условия, и вскоре вновь увиделся с ним.

Хидан сидел, уютно устроившись на своем стуле, барабанил пальцами по столу, и поглядывал на меня искоса. Короткие звенья цепи слегка поблескивали в электрическом свете.  
\- О, это вы? Здравствуйте, - улыбнулся он. Я проигнорировал его улыбку - меня вдруг взволновала его поза.  
\- Почему руки не за спиной? - спросил я, подойдя ближе. Хидан задрал голову и уставился на меня своими яркими красно-лиловыми глазами. С полминуты мы напряженно смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Не волнуйся, - насмешливо фыркнул тот, зевнул, словно здоровый белый кот, и выгнулся, вытянувшись вперед по столу, - ловкость рук, и никакого мошенничества. Вы не представляете, блядь, как затекают мышцы...  
\- Вставай, - я оборвал его рассуждения. Хидан недоуменно поглядел на меня, но я вновь холодно повторил свою просьбу.  
\- Чего еще? - вякнул он, когда я развернул его лицом к стене.  
\- Руки за голову, - скомандовал я, утыкая его носом в гладкую светло-серую стену.  
\- Руки за голову, да что ты... - буркнул Хидан, но все же выполнил приказ. Встал у стены, чуть согнувшись, задрал руки, прозвенев цепью наручников. Сильные крупные пальцы обхватили затылок, взъерошив пепельно-белые пряди. Я оглядел его хорошо сложенную фигуру, хмыкнул и принялся методично обхлопывать его тело, ища заточку или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
\- Ты мне чё, не доверяешь? - злобно фыркнул Хидан, отчего-то едва заметно вздрагивая в тот момент, когда мои пальцы проходились по его крепким, упругим бокам. Я не ответил, скользнул пальцами по узкому бедру и вниз, проверяя на возможно спрятанное оружие. Но под плотной грубоватой тканью не было ничего, кроме его теплого молодого тела - Хидан был чист. Для полной проверки я присел на корточки, ощупав его голени и лодыжки, сунул палец между ботинком и светлым носком. Хидан сдержанно усмехнулся. Я выпрямился, отряхнув руки.  
\- Садись, - велел ему, обходя его сзади. Хидан громко проскреб ножками тяжелого стула по бетонному полу, уселся на него, и уставился мне в глаза. Я сел напротив.  
\- Чё, испугался, что ли? - сощурился он, не слишком довольный обыском.  
\- Мера предосторожности есть мера предосторожности, - ответил я, впервые позволив себе улыбнуться за все время встречи. Мне не хотелось терять налаживающийся контакт.  
\- Ну-ну, - скептически фыркнул тот, закинул ноги на стол, откинулся на задние ножки стула и сцепил пальцы в замок на животе. - И что, по-твоему, я смог бы выбраться из этой камеры в самом центре тюрьмы, вот в этой красивой одежке и без паршивых документов, ебать?  
\- Я считаю, что ты слишком опасен, чтобы относиться халатно к собственной безопасности, - коротко проговорил я, и заметил, как у парня покраснели уши и щеки.  
\- Ах ты ебаный ты нахуй, - пробормотал он, отводя взгляд в сторону, - так, значит, ты все-таки считаешь меня опасным?  
Я сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Ебаться-улыбаться, - протянул Хидан, поглаживая себя по животу, - ты правильно делаешь, что боишься. Я очень опасный.  
\- Ближе к делу, - заметил я, и вновь разложил бумаги на столе. - Ты говоришь, что наша ориентировка на преступника может быть ошибочна, ведь так?  
\- Именно, - усмехнулся Хидан.

***

Беседа с ним была достаточно плодотворной. Я был доволен, как и всегда, когда умудрялся совмещать приятное с полезным. А беседовать с этим парнем мне было приятно, я чувствовал это. Также выяснил, что письмо он написал именно мне, как конкретному следователю, а не как руководителю подразделения.  
Так или иначе, но он помог сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. Следующим моим шагом была проверка всех кандидатов в убийцы, так или иначе не укладывающихся в рамки психологического портрета. Я запросил все имеющиеся данные о допросах свидетелей.  
Круг первоочередных подозреваемых значительно расширился - теперь в него входили и молодые, вполне успешные люди.

***

Я протянул Хидану папку с документами, которые отобрал специально для него. Старые ориентировки на поимку преступника я наоборот убрал подальше, чтоб позволить ему размышлять самостоятельно.  
\- Охуенно, - фыркнул тот, читая дело. Читал он медленно, водя пальцем по строчкам, вдумывался в прочитанное и щелкал тихонько языком. Фотография жертвы, выбранная мною специально, привлекла его внимание - он долго разглядывал полуобнаженное тело с разорванной на груди блузкой. Труп обнаружили почти сразу после убийства, жертва на снимке выглядела весьма привлекательно, если не считать отвратительной колотой раны меж красивых беленьких грудок.  
\- Какая телочка, - фыркнул тот, отложив снимок в сторону. Я посмотрел на него внимательно, ожидая увидеть интерес к женскому телу, ведь Хидану вменялись в вину похожие убийства. Но он особого любопытства не проявил - скорее, его занимал сам способ убийства, нежели выбор жертвы. Я не вполне понимал, почему.  
\- Трахнул бы? - как бы между делом поинтересовался я, указывая кивком на фотографию.  
\- Труп, что ли? - скривился Хидан.  
\- Не труп. Живую.  
\- Нет, - тот скептически глянул на фотографию, - не в моем вкусе.  
\- Значит, - подытожил я, - у вас с моим убийцей вкусы не совпадают, а жаль.  
\- С чего бы вдруг? - он удивленно вскинул светлые брови, тонкие и мягкие на вид. - Послушай, ты ведь сильно заблуждаешься.  
\- В чем же?  
\- Ты считаешь, он ее ради траха убил, что ли? - сощурился Хидан и подполз ближе ко мне, вытянувшись на недлинном столе, - ты всерьез так думаешь, да? Типа трахнул и убил?  
Я промолчал, разглядывая его. Светлые пряди волос, тонкие, беленькие, упали ему на лоб, закрыв глаза, хотелось ладонью провести по его лицу, отодвинуть их, узнав какие они на ощупь - такие ли мягкие, какими выглядели.  
\- Ошибаешься, - весомо сказал Хидан и вновь откинулся на стуле, хотел по-хозяйски скрестить руки на груди, но из-за наручников у него ничего не вышло. - Ну вот смотри, - продолжил он, видя, что я молчу, - я ведь понимаю, что это он при жизни ее хорошенько ножом порезал? Чтоб кровь бежала как следует, живая и теплая?  
Я скривился, отмахиваясь от предложенных им образов жертвы, истекающей кровью.  
\- Не ножом, - поправил я его, - это длинный металлический граненый предмет, один и тот же, каждый раз. Если бы нам удалось найти его, мы однозначно могли бы доказать вину преступника.  
\- Это че, блядь, получается? - он схватил фотографию и внимательнее вгляделся в нее, - значит, он ее заточенным ломом прикончил, блядь?! Нет, ну это уже совсем пиздец!!!  
\- Что такое? - спросил я его, успокаивающе похлопав его по руке, Хидан был весь красный и отчаянно ругался, разглядывая описание оружия убийцы.  
\- Ну че, че, заладил тут! Видишь же, - он ткнул мне под нос бумаги, - четко написано, блядь, чем убил. Плагиатор хуев, точно!!!  
\- Успокойся, - велел я ему, встал и сжал его плечо. Хидан кипел и искрил, но недолго - вскоре я почувствовал, как расслабились напряженные мышцы.  
\- Нет, ну это, блядь., ни в какие ворота...  
\- Слушай, перестань, - я тряхнул его несильно, - говори по существу, почему ты считаешь, что преступник не совершал сексуального контакта с девушкой?  
\- Да потому что он ее не трахал, чего непонятного?! - насупился он, явно обиделся на что-то и замкнулся в себе. Утешать обиженных убийц я не умел и не особо хотел, поэтому принялся потихоньку собирать документы.  
На Хидана это подействовало точно так же, как и в первый раз. Видимо, ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться в камеру - он умудрился сцапать меня за рукав.  
\- Преступники не всегда совершают сексуальный контакт с объектом, - пояснил я, отдирая его пальцы от себя, - иногда достаточно созерцания мучений жертвы, агонии, стонов, просьб, или криков…  
Хидан плотоядно облизнулся.  
\- От этого у преступника случается эякуляция.  
\- В штаны? – фыркнул Хидан, и кончики его ушей отчего-то покраснели.  
\- В штаны, - кивнул я. – Ну или на тело жертвы, в зависимости от того, голова у убийцы на плечах или кочан капусты. Я к тому, что непосредственное совокупление с жертвой – вовсе необязательное условие, преступник может впасть в экстаз не только…  
\- Не учи ученого, - огрызнулся Хидан, - ты ничего не понимаешь в экстазе.  
\- Даже так?  
\- Да я уверен, блядь. – Усмехнулся он, рванул темно-серую рубашку с одного плеча, потом с другого, обнажая плечи. Под бледной кожей с тонкими бирюзовыми венами перекатывались мышцы, более рельефные, чем я себе представлял. Торс его был обтянут белой майкой-борцовкой.  
\- Ну? – проговорил он, демонстрируя себя. Чуть откинулся назад и задрал нос, - нравится?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Да понимаешь ты, о чем я, - фыркнул Хидан, - я чувствую, что нравится. Вот и ответь откровенно – могли у такого парня, как я, быть проблемы с девушками?  
\- Навряд ли, - мне оставалось только признать его правоту. Он и в самом деле был довольно привлекателен.  
\- Проблемы с девушками? – осклабился Хидан, повел плечами, - да у меня этих девушек было… Я их в дверь, они в окно. Можно матом слать на хуй, а они потом все равно возвращались рассказать мне, как я тонкий и ранимый в глубине души человек, и что мне можно все простить. Нет, начальник, - он сощурился, - не в сексе дело. Я, может, и кончал в штаны первые пару раз, но вот только с сексуальным экстазом это мало связано.  
\- А с каким? – спросил я вполне серьезно, не подавая виду, что Хидан произвел на меня впечатление. – С религиозным?  
\- Да, - кивнул он сдержанно, глубоко вздохнул, и выпрямился, задрав голову и устремив взор в потолок, отчего сам стал походить на невинного убиенного католического святого.  
\- Расскажешь мне? – попробовал я осторожно. Хидан не давал интервью на эту тему, и вообще, крайне мало упоминал о своей вере.  
\- Рассказать? – он уставился на меня в упор, сверкнув глазами, зашептал чуть изменившимся голосом, - ты действительно хочешь знать о Джаншине? Окей, я расскажу тебе… немного. Ты очень хорошая жертва, - Хидан облизал губы, выдохнул тихо, - таких жертв у меня было очень мало. Очень. Мало. Если бы я принес тебя в жертву, то Джаншин подарил бы мне столько силы, что…  
Видимо, в моем лице что-то изменилось, потому что Хидан внезапно осекся, перестал шептать и умолк, то и дело облизывая губы. Я тоже молчал, ожидая продолжения, подробностей его собственных преступлений, но Хидан остался нем, как рыба, до самого конца сегодняшней встречи. И только когда я попрощался с ним, он скорчил насмешливо-надменную рожу и спросил:  
\- Обыскивать меня на прощание будешь?  
\- Зачем?  
\- А вдруг я спиздил у тебя что-нибудь важное? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Не думаю, - я чуть склонил голову в знак прощания и вышел из кабинета, оставив Хидана внутри.  
Красть у меня были решительным образом нечего.

***

В материалах дела не было ни слова о Джаншине, и сотрудники из аналитического отдела также не удовлетворили мой запрос. Странная вера Хидана словно никогда и не существовала… либо была настолько малоизвестна, что найти информацию не представлялось возможным. Хотя, с другой стороны, во что только ни верило человечество, не каждая религия становится популярной.  
Я и сам пытался найти что-нибудь по теме, читал перед сном взятые в библиотеке справочники, лежа в постели, но бесполезно. Я отложил книгу и погасил свет, устроился на подушке поудобнее и попытался уснуть.

***

Дождь лил уже вторые сутки кряду. Я стоял, стискивая в ладони ручку зонта, и смотрел, как полицейские преграждают путь журналистам и зевакам. Небо было темное, иссиня-серое, однотонное, словно отлитое из свинца. Капли дождя громко барабанили по голым мокрым ветвям, с шумом били в слежавшиеся жухлые листья.  
Девушка, совсем молоденькая, лет шестнадцати, не больше. Привлекательная, на лице еще сохранились следы яркой косметики. Убийца свалил ее в яму и слегка присыпал землей сверху, отчего девушка выглядела так, словно утонула в жирной сырой черной почве – наружу торчали острые колени, кисти рук, выступали из земли лицо и шея. Тугие капли дождя били по светлой коже, стекали по серому лицу.

Я стоял и смотрел на свежий труп, а голова моя была занята другим. Парень не давал мне покоя, не шел из моих мыслей. Он занимал меня не меньше, чем дело, которое я расследовал - а ведь он, несомненно, являлся серийным убийцей, был опасен для общества, его вина по одному делу была доказана точно, и вскоре предстояли новые судебные разбирательства. Но вместе с тем, он занимал меня. Нет, он не казался невинной жертвой судебного произвола, он явно совершал свои преступления расчетливо и с умыслом, не в состоянии аффтекта, а с подготовкой. Мне не было его жаль, я вовсе не испытывал к нему каких-либо чувств.

В этот день у нас была запланирована встреча - и как я только мог об этом забыть? Несмотря на зонт, я промок под проливным дождем до нитки, волосы облепили мое лицо, и одежда медленно сохла в помещении, отнимая тепло. Но я все равно пришел к нему, не только потому, что хотел с ним посоветоваться. Изнутри давило какое-то странное чувство.

Я опоздал, и Хидан уже начал беспокоиться - не сидел смирно на своем месте, а ходил из угла в угол, нетерпеливо поглядывая на дверь.  
\- Все-таки явился! - фыркнул он, остался на месте, сдерживая себя, - ты словно в с моста в реку свалился, что с тобой?  
\- Дождь, - сказал я в ответ, снял мерзкий сырой плащ и влажный твидовый пиджак, остался в одной тонкой рубашке, неприятно, влажно облепившей тело. Я раскрыл кейс с документами, краем глаза заметив, что Хидан поднялся со своего места.  
\- Обыск, господин начальник, - ехидно пояснил он в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд, - неужели ты потерял бдительность?  
Я глубоко вздохнул и подошел к нему, действительно, мне не стоило пренебрегать собственной безопасностью. И, вместе с тем, у меня было вполне отчетливое желание позвать охрану для обыска, потому что - я не мог больше скрывать это от самого себя - Хидан волновал меня.  
Я поглядел на него, замершего у стены, чуть склонившего светлую голову. Мешковатая свободная одежда только подчеркивала его сильное тело, на которое было приятно смотреть. Рукава темно-серой униформы были закатаны выше локтя, обнажая светлую, покрытую белобрысым пушком кожу предплечий. Татуировок на открытых участках кожи не было.  
Приблизившись к нему, я огладил ладонями мускулистую, узкую в талии спину, скользнул вбок, ощупывая ребра под шероховатой тканью. Ребра его двигались часто-часто, грудная клетка вздымалась, я повел ладонью выше, проверяя складки одежды у шеи, коснулся обнаженной кожи, неожиданно гладкой. Хидан глухо выматерился в ответ, я не спеша обвел пальцем вокруг грубо прошитого воротничка, касаясь его шеи. Хидан шумно дышал, утыкаясь лбом в стену, у меня возникло ощущение, что я вошел в клетку с хищником и безрассудно глажу тигра-альбиноса по гладкой белой шкуре. Неожиданно он чуть подался назад, прислонившись спиной к моей груди. Этого я не ожидал, и замер, ощущая тепло его закинутых за голову рук.  
\- Фу, какой ты мокрый, - фыркнул он после небольшой паузы, и прижался грудью к стене, распластавшись по ней. Я словно сквозь одежду видел, как двигаются его лопатки, и меж ними проходит четкая линия позвонков.  
\- Хидан? - спросил я, переведя дух, - у тебя нет татуировок? - Нет, - отрезал он. Я завершил обыск и вернулся на свое место. Хотя какое мне дело до него или его татуировок. - Посмотри вот на это, - попросил я, протягивая ему документы. На свой страх и риск я решился показать ему подробные результаты осмотра места происшествия.

\- Смотри сюда, - велел мне Хидан, тыча пальцем в фотографии, - я правильно понимаю, что земля промокла от крови?  
\- Да, - кивнул я, - прежде, чем нанести решающий удар, убийца изначально наносил ранения, вызывающие сильные кровотечения, к примеру, в область печени.  
\- И что он с этой кровью делал? - уточнил Хидан, - или вам неизвестно?  
\- Отрабатывалась версия о каннибализме, - сказал я, - но преступник не уносил кровь с собой, и не употреблял ее в значительных количествах, либо не употреблял вовсе.  
\- Значит, ему для чего-то надо было ее проливать на землю...  
\- Вероятно, это сопряжено с какими-либо сексуальными переживаниями преступника.  
\- Да чего ты заладил с этими сексуальными переживаниями?! - воскликнул Хидан, вскочил со стула, и я тоже поднялся, намереваясь успокоить его.  
\- Данная версия является наиболее...  
\- Да успокоились бы вы там все! - рявкнул Хидан, уставился на меня злобно, - вот ведь привязались к этой теме, и мне тоже пытаются доказать, блядь, что я убивал из-за секса! Идиоты! Вы там все такие озабоченные, а? - он пошел ко мне и уставился снизу вверх, - все такие повернутые, или через одного?  
И, не успел я ответить на это его заявление, как он схватил меня за влажный еще галстук, притянул к себе и прижался сухими теплыми губами к моим, засопел жадно, и я, закрыв глаза, разомкнул его губы своими, поцеловал его, вначале осторожно, пробуя на вкус, потом все более и более страстно. Ощущение того, что я вытворяю совершенно противозаконные действия с осужденным, не пугало меня, наоборот - кружило голову. Хидан был теплый, настойчиво прижимался ко мне, целовался охотно, неловко стукаясь зубами о зубы, от него пахло прохладой. Я взъерошил мягкие светлые пряди волос на его затылке, словно пальцы запустил в шкуру зверя.  
И тут же прервал поцелуй, отстранил его от себя, тяжело дыша. Нахмурившись, взглянул на него, но Хидан лишь встряхнулся, не спеша подошел к своему месту и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Как легко доказать… я же говорил - ты озабоченный, - сказал он неожиданно высоким голосом, откашлялся и добавил хрипло и низко, - озабоченный, блядь, поэтому всех по себе судишь. И все вы так судите... А мне, к примеру, нахер все эти девки в постели не сдались. Просто... удобные, легко доступные жертвы. Я был ленив, - он уткнулся головой в сгиб локтя, - я ленился убивать достойных, ленился искать хороших жертв, за это Джаншин-сама покарал меня...  
Он тихо, почти беззвучно взвыл, прося у кого-то прощения, а я ничего не понимал в происходящем.  
Я стоял над ним, раздумывая, и не мог точно предвидеть результаты всех мои действий. Хидан, видимо, тяготился моим присутствием, потому что перестал лежать на столе и уставился в гладкую белую стену. Я стоял, и не уходил, разглядывая его покрасневший нос, розовые припухшие веки. Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к нему, но я сознавал, что это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

\- Я бы этого вашего мудака, - он кивнул на фотографии, - с удовольствием бы проткнул. Несколько раз, - прошептал он с мучительным удовольствием, - подвесил бы, как свиную тушу, вниз головой... Тоже мне, "Самый Кровавый за последние десятилетие"... Мудак.

***

Перерыть всю базу накопленных данных, запросить новые, вновь поставить под сомнение всех, кого отвергли… Я отобрал нескольких подозреваемых, что должны были соответствовать ориентирам Хидана. Несмотря на то, что у нас не было ни одного прямого доказательства, и даже подозрения - я был твердо уверен в том, что любой из этих людей может оказаться причастен. Кто-то снимал деньги в банкомате рядом с местом, где пропала девушка, кого-то из них видели свидетели... И ни один из них не соответствовал тому образу закопмлексованного женофоба, которого мы пытались найти. Повинуясь какому-то внезапному импульсу, я захватил с собой еще и фотографии подозреваемых, чтобы Хидан смог полюбоваться на них. А я смогу в очередной раз полюбоваться на него. Хидан... Я просмотрел еще раз материалы его дела - несмотря на весь его треп, он не свидетельствовал против себя, не говорил на публику ни слова вообще, и несчастному государственному адвокату приходилось выстраивать линию защиты без участия обвиняемого. С другой стороны, для него, вероятно, это было единственно верным решением - если бы Хидан открыто разглагольствовал о своих подвигах, его бы уже не было в живых. А так он предоставил полицейским восстанавливать мрачные картины преступлений, не подтверждая обвинений в свой адрес.

***

На этот раз он ждал меня, усевшись на узкий подоконник. Помещение обогревали на совесть, и темно-серая рубашка Хидана лежала на стуле. Кое-как уместившись на подоконнике, сам Хидан смотрел в зарешеченное окно, на хмурое серое небо, подтянув к себе колено, но как только я вошел, он лениво съехал вниз и выпрямился, вытянув вверх скованные руки. Прошел меня мимо меня несколько раз, почти бесшумно, пока я снимал верхнюю одежду. Я остро ощущал его присутствие. Чувствовал, что сейчас что-то произойдет, и, словно оттягивал этот момент, цепляя пальто на неподатливый крючок. Хидан ждал, стоя позади. Стоял и выжидал.

\- Добрый вечер, - проговорил я, обернувшись к нему, деловито кинул папку с документами на стол, но Хидан вдруг отвернулся от меня, отошел к подоконнику и вновь уставился на небо. Майка на спине задралась, открыв светлую кожу, почти белую и тонкую на вид. Серые широкие брюки сползли вниз, наполовину обнажив крепкий круглый зад, обтянутый плотными черными трусами. В районе колен и ниже брюки собрались кучей складок – я вспомнил о том, что ремень таким, как Хидан, не был положен.  
\- Штаны потеряешь, - сказал я ему вместо приветствия. Подошел ближе, взял брюки за край и рванул вверх, подтягивая их выше.  
\- Оставь, - хрипло сказал Хидан, опустил голову ниже, прислонившись виском к прохладному стеклу.  
\- Что за расхлябанность, - буркнул я, и вдруг вспомнил то, что меня никогда не волновало. Понял, что хотел сказать Хидан этими приспущенными брюками, и положил ладонь на его поясницу, проводя большим пальцем по светлой коже, покрытой мягкими, почти невидимыми, точно пух, волосками. Хидан сам хотел, сам подставился, желая этого. В голову ударила кровь, и, без сомнения, это было нарушением, это было запрещено, но я собирался это сделать, и хотел того, что собирался сделать. В любом случае, я не привык себе врать, или маскировать свои желания.

Я взялся за его бедра, оглаживая их, прикрыл глаза, ощупывая выступающие косточки и напряженные мышцы. Хидан закусил губу, склонив голову, сцепил пальцы на затылке в замок, демонстрируя покорность. Я передвинул ладонь на плечо, рывком его на себя потянул, развернув лицом к себе, и прижался губами к его искусанным губам, плотно сомкнутым, стиснул ладонями его бока.  
\- Хуясе, обыск, - успел тихо пробормотать Хидан, прежде чем я скользнул языком в приоткрытые губы. Недлинные пряди волос на затылке оказались тонкими, мягкими на ощупь - я потянул его за волосы, вынуждая откинуть голову назад. Хидан коротко простонал, уставился на меня ехидно, чуть склонив голову. Прижал сомкнутые ладони к груди, звякнув звеньями цепи.  
\- Господин начальник, - проговорил он хриплой скороговоркой, - сними кандалы, блядь. Я сглотнул, окинув его взглядом - нервно дышащего, напряженного, словно сведенная пружина, обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы упали на лоб.  
\- Я не шлюха, и не идиот, чтоб тебя ради своих целей соблазнять, - проговорил он уже холоднее, отстраняясь, - так что, если ты меня опасаешься...  
Я и в самом деле опасался, но это уже ничего не значило - уже вытащил ключи из внутреннего кармана пиджака, предполагая, что они подойдут. Я держался за мысль, что всегда смогу справиться с ним, и хмуро, мрачно уставился на него. К слову сказать, женщин я обычно отпугивал, и не только внешностью, характер у меня был вовсе не сахарный, и редко кто меня пытался соблазнить.  
Хидана, видимо, не смущала моя внешность, он был так рядом, смотрел на меня выжидающие, и мне не надо было прикасаться к его шее или кисти, чтоб почувствовать его возбужденное, учащенное биение сердца.

Я быстро выбрал подходящий ключ из связки, и Хидан тут же вытянул ладони вперед, сцепив пальцы в замок так, что костяшки стали совсем белыми. Ключ плотно вошел в отверстие, застрял там на какое-то мгновение, но я провернул его до конца, стянул новенькие стальные наручники с запястий Хидана. Парень тут же принялся потирать свои руки, довольно скалясь, хотя наручники были застегнуты весьма гуманно. Размяв кисти, Хидан глянул на меня снизу вверх, хищным похотливым взглядом, и я почти физически ощутил, как возросло напряжение в воздухе. Его пальцы впились в мое тело, тихо урча, Хидан принялся ласкать и гладить меня, касаясь губами моей шеи. Рванул вниз ворот моей рубашки, оборвав пуговицу, и я толкнул его назад, с грохотом опрокидывая на стол, рядом громыхнулся стул, зашуршали сминаемые бумаги, и кровь гулко застучала в висках.  
\- Хочу тебя, - прошипел Хидан сквозь зубы, укусив меня за горло.  
Я не ответил ему, сорвав его брюки вниз окончательно, и так было понятно, что я хочу его не меньше. Стянул с него трусы, проводя пальцами по возбужденному члену и тугим, подтянувшимся яйцам. У меня имелся кое-какой опыт в этом деле, и я, сплюнув в ладонь, погладил его промежность, прикоснулся к плотно сжатым мышцам. Прижал три пальца и попытался пропихнуть, но не смог.  
\- Расслабься, - пробормотал я ему, хлопнув левой ладонью по его бедру, - ну же, давай…  
\- Не могу я… давать… - рыкнул Хидан, зажмурившись. – Сам бери…  
\- В первый раз? – удивился я. Тот закивал, выдохнул, потянул меня на себя, голодно целуя в шею. Видимо, за ним был хороший надзор, да и сидел он в одиночной камере. Я невольно погладил его по голове, потом ниже, под челюстью, чуть стиснул его крепкую шею.  
\- Сделай мне хорошо, - шепнул он мне в ухо. Обхватил меня за плечи, ткнувшись неожиданно языком в ухо, а потом задышал в него, хрипло и нетерпеливо.  
\- Хидан, - пробормотал ему я, подхватив его под бедра, уткнулся головкой в неподатливое тело, сопротивляющееся мне. Подрочил себе немного, собрав в пальцы подтекающую с члена смазку, ткнулся сразу двумя в него, и на этот раз все получилось – протолкнул внутрь пальцы, поглаживая туго сжатые мышцы, теплые и гладкие изнутри. Вынул их и попытался пропихнуть в него головку члена, Хидан взвыл коротко и вновь закусил губу, не желая кричать громко, и сам потянул ко мне, скрестил лодыжки у меня за спиной, рванул меня на себя, вынуждая войти в него резко и глубоко сразу, изогнулся, застонал протяжно и тихо.  
Я трахал его, кусая его за белые плечи, чтоб не стонать, поглаживал по часто вздымающейся грудной клетке, дрочил ему, желая сделать и ему приятно. Трахал его чересчур быстро и жестко, отчего чувствовал редкие капли крови, стекающие вниз от паха по внутренней стороне бедра, а Хидану, кажется, только этого и надо было, он дышал прерывисто, стискивая мою ладонь на своем члене, и хрипло рычал, то глядя мне в глаза, то откинув голову назад. Наконец, я кончил в него, и, улегшись сверху, продолжил дрочить ему, доводя до оргазма. Спустив мне в ладонь, Хидан умолк, прижался прохладными губами к моей щеке. Ничего не сказал.  
\- Хидан… - пробормотал я ему, снова только для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он отозвался, прикоснулся губами к шраму на щеке, повел по нему языком, щекотно, но приятно.  
Я потрогал его между ног, вынув заляпанный член. Внутри него все еще пульсировало жарко, влажно, толчками, а в меня такими же мерными толчками вливалось осознание того, что я сейчас сделал с заключенным.

Что сделал, то сделал.  
Я поцеловал Хидана в лоб. Медленно поднялся, поискал хоть какие-нибудь салфетки, так и не нашел. Вытащив из кейса бутылку минералки, смочил свой носовой платок и кое-как вытер член, потом протянул еще один платок, сухой, Хидану.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал тот, кое-как вытерся и натянул трусы. Сложив платок втрое, пихнул его в трусы, подложив под задницу. Я стоял, и застегивал рубашку, наблюдая за ним. Хидан, закусив губу, натягивал брюки. Высоко натягивал, как положено.  
Трусы у него были забавные, черные, с белым рисунком, изображающим кости таза.

***

Общаться с новой группой подозреваемых было куда сложнее, нежели с закомплексованными уборщиками. Преподаватель боевых единоборств, несколько учеников элитного колледжа, директор мыловаренного завода, буддистский монах… однако каждый из них мог быть убийцей, на это указывали улики. К сожалению, лишь косвенные. Имелись сведения о снятии денег с банковского счета, имелись показания свидетелей, не имелось алиби на момент убийства… Не было лишь прямых доказательств, вроде спермы или крови.  
Если бы господин Учиха полез сейчас в мои дела, он бы обозвал меня сумасшедшим, а то и отстранил бы от следствия. Я сидел, пытаясь сосредоточиться на поступивших материалах, но никак не получалось. А разобраться со всем этим следовало как можно скорее.  
И все же – несмотря на приличный социальный статус всех подозреваемых, у каждого из них явно имелась за душой какая-либо тайна, и не одна. Оставалось определить – чья тайна была самой страшной и кровавой, и кто из них был тем самым невидимым убийцей, о чьих деяниях так громко и красочно кричали СМИ.

***

\- Уже лучше, - проговорил Хидан, разглядывая дела. Он не смотрел на меня. Смотрел в бумаги, не поднимая глаз, словно не хотел встретиться взглядом.  
И не предложил себя обыскать.  
И я не стал этого делать. В конце концов, подготавливать заключенного к беседе вовсе не моя задача, а конвоиров. Моя задача – думать и анализировать. Вот только анализировал я сейчас не досье подозреваемых а то, по какой причине Хидан замкнулся в себе.

Склонившись над чахлым кактусом, я открыл бутылку воды и полил немного себе на затылок. Давно я не думал о ком-то не по работе. Если я вообще когда-то это делал.  
\- Что с тобой? – Хидан оторвался от изучения бумаг, - то есть, с вами, господин…  
\- Хватит уже, - оборвал я его негромко, - меня зовут Какудзу.  
\- Какудзу, - проговорил тот вслух, наблюдая за мной.  
\- Так и зови, - велел я ему, закрыл бутылку и уселся на свое место. Встряхнул головой, но мокрые капли все равно потекли за шиворот, неприятно холодя кожу.  
\- Какудзу, - опять повторил тот, шлепнул бумаги на стол и обошел его кругом. Уселся мне на колени бесцеремонно, и уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
\- Ты идиот, - заметил я, разглядывая цепь из маленьких стальных шариков, на которой держался медальон. Хидан рванулся прочь, я попытался удержать его за плечо, но он вновь попытался встать, рванувшись с силой, не удержал равновесие, от чего мы оба повалились на пол, с жутким грохотом опрокинув стул.  
\- Блядь… - прошептал он, уставившись на дверь. Я тоже замер, ожидая конвой, но было тихо. Я поднялся, подошел к двери и выглянул наружу, но там не было никого. Видимо, охрана не рассчитывала, что я буду любезничать со смертником, и не следила пристально. Впрочем, если б следили – то неприятности были бы еще в прошлый раз.

\- Вставай, - велел я, вернувшись к Хидану. Тот нехотя поднялся с пола, подошел к столу, занимая свой место. Что-то было не так, я присмотрелся внимательнее, и понял, что руки у него были застегнуты уже за спиной, как и полагалось по правилам.  
\- Как ты это сделал? – я обошел его и положил ладони на плечи. Хидан смолчал, устало лег лицом на стол. Я невольно принялся массировать его плечи, затекшие и напряженные, ощущая, что вновь возбуждаюсь. Сейчас было не время для этого.  
\- Как ты это сделал? – спросил я его глухо еще раз.  
\- Легко, - Хидан наконец-то удостоил меня ответом. Отстранился от меня, и, устроившись на краю стола, умудрился сесть на свои руки, выгнув спину, точно кот. Зевнув, подтянул колени к груди, и вот уже его кисти были сцеплены наручниками спереди, а не сзади.  
\- Ты себе ничего не вывихнул?  
\- Нет, - Хидан вновь улегся на стол, зевая и не прикрывая рта, - тебе-то какая разница.  
Я смолчал, вновь поглаживая его по затылку и плечам. Повел рукой ниже, касаясь его ширинки, погладил слегка, проверяя его реакцию. Хидан не возражал, лежал щекой на столе и смотрел в одну точку. Может, я чем-то задел его, а может, выжидал удобный момент для осуществления своих каких-то планов. С другой стороны, он был слишком расслаблен, и член его стоял крепко.  
Я, как и всегда, не видел особой надобности в словах, сунулся рукой ему в ширинку, нашел член в складках ткани, погладил сверху вниз, обнажая головку.  
\- Идиот, значит, - фыркнул Хидан, невольно всхлипнув.  
\- А что, умный, что ли, - усмехнулся я, плотно обхватив твердый, возбужденный член.  
\- Я не тупой, - огрызнулся Хидан, накрыл мою ладонь своей, такой же широкой и сильной, его светлая, гладкая кожа контрастировала с моей, смуглой и мозолистой. Я размазал прозрачную каплю смазки, выступившую на поверхности головки, приятно упругой, влажной и розоватой, словно недоспелая слива.  
\- Ленивый? – спросил я, растер каплю меж пальцев задумчиво.  
\- Тормозной, - фыркнул тот и рявкнул, - да хоть тупой, блядь, ленивый, тормозной, какой угодно, только, блядь, не тормози уже, а…  
\- Командир, - усмехнулся я, вновь обхватив член пальцами.  
\- Командир, - буркнул Хидан и прикусил язык, перестал болтать. Сидел, как школьница, опустив руки под стол. Откинулся на меня и дышал неровно, часто, терся об меня затылком. И кончил неожиданно, коротко вскрикнув, забрызгав спермой ладонь и собственные брюки.

\- Чистоплюй, - фыркнул, наблюдая, как я вытираю ладонь влажной салфеткой, припасенной заранее. Я и его вытер, прижался на мгновение сухими губами к его теплому виску, где подрагивала венка.  
\- Что теперь? – спросил он, следя за мной внимательно, - что теперь?  
\- Теперь, - выдохнул я, выхлебав почти всю минералку залпом, - займемся делом. У всех этих людей есть те, кто стоит за ними.  
\- И что? – нагло усмехнулся Хидан, подтягивая к себе досье на «группу Z», как я обозвал эту папку. – Можно убивать, да?  
\- Нет, нельзя, - нахмурился я в ответ, - но проверять их следует осторожно, аккуратно и точечно. Чтоб не вызвать ненужный резонанс.  
\- Я бы с учеников колледжа начал, - усмехнулся Хидан.  
\- Их несколько, - хмыкнул я в ответ, постукивая ручкой по губам, - и они могли совершать убийство организованно.  
\- Странно, что никто из них до сих пор не проболтался, а? – сощурился тот, вновь закидывая ноги на стол.  
\- Странно… а может, и трепали языками, да вот кто обращает внимание на подростков. Им всего по 13-14 лет. Слишком маленькие.  
\- И что? – не понял Хидан. – Я в этом возрасте мог пробить ломом свиную тушу.  
\- Мда? Возможно, никто их не допрашивал всерьез, - скривился я, - но если они такие же беспринципные убийцы, как ты, им место в камере смертников.  
\- Ага, - фыркнул Хидан, - чего это мне одному сидеть?  
\- Однако звучит это все равно как-то несерьезно.  
\- Думаешь, рослый мальчик лет четырнадцати не сможет снять шлюху? Или обаять на поход в кино девочку из небогатой семьи? Ты охуенно давно не был подростком.  
\- А мотив?  
\- Посмотреть, что у бляди внутри, - сверкнул лилово-красными глазами Хидан, а потом принялся напевать детскую песенку, - из чего же, из чего же, из чего же сделаны наши девчонки?  
\- Что? – я уставился на него, испытывая желание сплюнуть на пол.  
\- Из платочков, клубочков, из загадок и мармеладок, - пропел Хидан, хитро щуря глаза, - из печенки-селезенки, а еще из розовых кишок, дерьма и кровищи, представь, блядь, себе…  
\- Уймись, - прикрикнул я на него.  
\- Это ведь интересно, – он перестал петь и потянулся ко мне через стол, - никогда не копался во внутренностях?  
\- Копался. Ничего интересного.  
\- Кому как, блядь. И вообще, убивать… - губа Хидана чуть дрогнула, он сглотнул, - убивать сладко.

Я потряс головой, стараясь вытряхнуть Хидана с его асоциальными противозаконными мыслями.  
\- Это не на сексуальной почве, - протянул он, облизываясь, - вернее, возможно, и на сексуальной, но это круче, чем секс.  
\- Убивать?  
\- Дааа… - выдохнул он, потом уставился мне в глаза, - хотя мне с тобой понравилось. Это приятно. Тоже приятно. Но это не главное.  
\- Ладно, - я махнул рукой, вынеся из этого разговора главное. – Но не может быть, что сразу троим или четверым мальчишкам так нравится убивать, как и тебе. И потом, эти странные символы…  
\- Какие символы?  
\- Вот эти, - я вынул из кейса папку серию фотографий, где были видны начертанные кровью знаки. Показал ему убитых девушек и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Хидан словно озверел, увидев.  
\- Ах ты ж блядь, ебаный в рот! – взвыл он, схватив папку с фотографиями, - вот мудаки, а! Ублюдки ебучие!  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Они… я… Джаншин!!! – зарычал Хидан, с размаху ударил папкой об стол и заметался по кабинету, словно зверь в клетке, - Убью!  
\- Тихо ты! – рявкнул я, схватил его и припечатал к стене, Хидана вырывался, он был сильнее, чем я ожидал, и мне едва удавалось сдерживать его, не пуская кулаки в ход.  
\- Пусти! Пусти, сука, блядь, курва! – заорал, словно раненый, и тут я вырубил его, ударив ребром ладони. Хидан повалился мне на руки, потеряв сознание, но сердце колотилось все еще слишком часто и быстро, грудная клетка вздымалась, и губы хватали воздух.  
\- Блядь… - выдохнул я, уложив его на стол. Оправился, уложил все бумаги и документы аккуратно. Перестегнул наручники на Хидане так, как требовалось – что-то, а проблемы с охраной мне не были нужны, даже если он так возбудился от фотографий.

***

Наша беседа так и не закончилась ничем, что меня расстроило. Я все же желал поговорить с Хиданом по поводу этих знаков, возможно, он знал что-то о них, или мог подсказать, где найти информацию. Версия с подростками, несмотря на кажущуюся бредовость, казалась мне состоятельной и логичной. Едва ли не самой состоятельной из всех.

Однако я посчитал нужным проверить и других подозреваемых. Самым приятным в общении оказался директор мыловаренного завода, принял меня весьма вежливо, долго и обстоятельно беседовал со мной. Несмотря на то, что он часто пользовался услугами проституток, это были женщины иного сорта. Взрослые, ухоженные, выезжающие на вызов только богатых людей, любивших разнообразие в постели. А кроме того, он предоставил убедительное алиби приблизительно на треть всех случаев. Неопровержимость алиби следовало проверить, однако в этот раз мне пришлось откланяться, несолоно хлебавши.

Я попросил организовать мне еще одну встречу с Хиданом и ждал ее, не понимания, чего больше мне хочется – разобраться в истории убийств, или же трахнуть его еще раз. Впрочем, как мне казалось, одно другому совсем не мешало.  
Едва дождавшись назначенного часа, я поехал в управление, однако мне пришлось испытать жестокое разочарование – на месте конвоя не было, и неизвестно, стоило ли их ждать. Ребята из управления пристали ко мне с расспросами, но каша в голове была слишком густой, мысли разбредались в разные стороны. Я извинился и покинул их, направившись в пригород.

Чизбургер в придорожной забегаловке показался мне слишком жирным, а картошка чересчур пересушенной. Я потягивал колу, разглядывая проституток, сидевших за соседним столиком. Выглядели они, как ни удивительно, вполне себе прилично, одеты были неплохо и ничем не выделялись. Просто у меня была хорошая память на лица, и я знал всех путан, поставленных на учет в подконтрольном районе. Они щебетали, и щебетали достаточно громко, а я молчал и вслушивался в их пустой треп, надеясь услышать нечто, что они скрывают, что поможет мне… Но подобное везение бывает лишь в кино. Они либо не хотели говорить ничего интересующего меня о клиентах, либо не знали. А может, узнали мои шрамы. Может, у них тоже была хорошая память на лица.

Дождавшись заката, они все разлетелись по своим местам, и я остался в одиночестве. Нехотя поднявшись с уютного насиженного места, я отправился за руль собственной машины. Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, окрашивая небо в красно-желтые тона.  
Я посидел еще немного, листая свой ежедневник, куда записывал то, не следовало забывать. Например, еженедельное собрание пятерых из троих подозреваемых учеников колледжа. Оно совсем не совпадало с датами убийств, даже близко не совпадало… но зато все подозреваемые собирались в одном месте.

***

Местом сбора был дом одного из учеников. Красивый такой, дорогой особняк, с подстриженным газоном и живой изгородью. Судя по информации, обнаруженной агентами, обычно во время проведения собраний дома была только прислуга. Но прислуга тоже имеет глаза и уши.

Я притормозил неподалеку, припарковав машину за пару домов от необходимого. Немного прошелся пешком, проверив удостоверение, и прочие документы, прикидывая в уме примерный ход допроса. Официально это был не допрос, конечно, а беседа. Но только официально. Обычно мои подозреваемые не путали эти понятия.

Странно, но во всем доме не было света, хотя уже наступили сумерки. Неужели они там балуются дрочкой друг другу в темноте, а я так невовремя? Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, я собрался было позвонить, но заметил, что входная дверь приоткрыта. Почти машинально я потянулся за револьвером, и, прижав его к себе, незаметно скользнул внутрь.  
В широком, просторном холле никого не было. Я огляделся по сторонам, затаил дыхание, но не услышал ни звука. Двинувшись наугад по темной лестнице, скудно освещенной светом восходящей луны и уличных фонарей, я замер у балюстрады на втором этаже, прижавшись спиной к стене. Снаружи был слышен редкий шум проносящихся мимо машин, голоса где-то в отдалении, но в доме было тихо, словно в могиле.

Тихий, едва различимый не то стон, не то хрип раздался откуда-то справа. Я двинулся на звук, который стих почти сразу. Сжимал револьвер и невольно поглядывал себе под ноги, чтоб не наступить на какую-нибудь скользкую или пищащую мелочь вроде собачьей игрушки. В коридоре было темно и тихо, я шел осторожно, бесшумно, стараясь не думать о том, что я сумею задержать эту банду на горячем.

Дверь была полуоткрыта, и я, придвинувшись ближе, заглянул внутрь и замер на пороге. В небольшой комнате было так же тихо, как и в коридоре – потому что все были мертвы.  
Все пятеро мальчишек. В первый момент я не поверил, просто не смог воспринять, но потом, приглядевшись, удостоверился в том, что зрение меня не обманывает. Лежащие по креслам и на полу, кто-то – свернувшись клубком, кто-то раскинувшись свободно, словно играя в «снежного ангела», они все уже умерли, кровь пропитала дорогое напольное покрытие и поблескивала в лунном свете, черная и густая, как нефть.  
Каждый мальчишка был проткнут чем-то острым, отчего на груди расплывалось темное пятно, и каждый был окружен странными символами. Посредине комнаты был начерчен круг и вписанный в него треугольник, совсем, как медальон Хидана. Похоже, кровью начерчен был. Полуголый парень, лежавший в этом круге, был крупнее всех остальных, сжимал в мертвой ладони длинный заостренный металлический кол, и я, затаив дыхание, шагнул ближе, разглядывая черный пепел на его лицо и груди.

И тут он встал и пошел на меня.

Нервы мои не выдержали, я прицелился и выстрелил в него.  
\- За что?! – закричал он, его отбросило к стене, и я увидел, как на темном, покрытом пеплом плече расцветает черное поблескивающее пятно.  
Я вновь навел на него пистолет, и тут труп медленно прошептал:  
\- Какудзу…  
\- Хидан? – пробормотал я в ответ, не понимая ровным счетом ничего. Подошел к нему и взял его за левую руку, погладил по ладони, разглядывая его тело, на черном пепле белели нарисованные кости. Оглянулся нервно - остальные трупы не шевелились и не вставали.  
\- Ты живой? – спросил я, пытаясь понять, что произошло, - как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Какудзу… - протянул Хидан, посмотрев мне в глаза. Уцепился за мою руку, и поднялся на ноги, прижался ко мне, пачкая кровью, сажей, проговорил тяжело, поглядывая на трупы мальчишек, - Какудзу, это хорошая жертва Джаншину? Хорошая, правда ведь?

Конец.


End file.
